New Year: FANTASIA Version Dance Party
by White Lavender
Summary: Guild Fairy Tail merayakan acara TAHUN BARU! Dengan tamu undangan dari berbagai guild tentunya. Erza yg murung karna pertemuannya dngn Jellal terganggu jd kurang antusias merayakannya. tapi ternyata sebuah kejutan telah menanti Erza di acara tsb. RnR!


A/N: Yahoo~ penghuni FFTI! Numpang ngerusuh dengan first fic abal nan gila ini. sebenarnya sih ini fic lama yang udah jadi buat event di grup Fairy Tail (dan di sana aku bermain jadi Charle) tapi baru publish sekarang. XD

temanya tentang tahun baru, so~ jangan kaget ya, hehehe~ XD *plak*

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro-san

**Pair:** Erza Scarlet x Jellal fernandes

**Warning:** AU, judul gak nyambung ma isi, abal nan gaje, typo everywhere, minim deskripsi, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

**New Year: FANTASIA Version Dance Party**

By: Yui Hoshina / Charle

.

Disebuah Guild bernama Fairy Tail, tidak biasanya terlihat sangat 'damai' bagi guild yang sudah bertitlekan berisik dan pembuat onar ini. Entah kenapa tidak ada perkelahian yang biasanya dibuat oleh Natsu dan Gray, atau bahkan Gajeel yang menyanyikan sho bidup bidupnya (?) atau peraduan sihir mana yang terkuat. Terlihat sangat 'damai' menurut kalian, bukan?

"NATSU, AMBILKAN LAGI CONFETTINYA!" seru Lucy yang sedang sibuk merakit (?) sesuatu.

"GRAY, MANA LAGI ES-NYA?" seru Erza ikutan sibuk.

"WENDY, BANTU AKU MENIUP BALON," pinta Charle yang tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan balon.

Err… sepertinya harus diralat. Benar-benar SANGAT TIDAK DAMAI. Masing-masing anggota guild tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing untuk merayakan sesuatu.

Kalian tanya untuk merayakan apa? Magnolia Festival dan Fantasia sudah lewat? Ow~ ini bukan untuk merayakan Magnolia Festival maupun Fantasia, tapi untuk merayakan TAHUN BARU. XD

"Ba-baik!" jawab Natsu sambil membawa tumpukan confetti pada Lucy.

"Erza, ini es-nya. Apa sudah cukup?" tanya Gray sambil memberikan es buatannya sebanyak 100 (?) balok es.

"Cukup untuk saat ini," jawab Erza yang mulai memahat (?) es-es tersebut yang dengan anehnya kenapa tidak meminta pada Gray sekalian untuk membuatkannya?

"Charle, tolong aku!" jerit Wendy yang tengah tenggelam di lautan balon (?).

Charle dengan sigap menghampiri Wendy dengan menggunakan sihir _Aera_nya, "_Mattaku_, kau kan bisa menolong dirimu sendiri dengan sihir angin, Wendy," keluh Charle sambil terbang mengangkat Wendy dan memindahkannya di atas meja.

"Haahh~ _arigatou_, Charle," ucap Wendy lega begitu ia selamat dari bom-bom (?) yang siap meledak jika terkena benda tajam.

"Minggir! Minggir! Minggir!" seru Natsu terburu-buru sambil membawa setumpuk confetti ke arah Lucy.

"NATSU, AWAS KAKIMU!" teriak Lucy memperingatkan.

"Eh?" tanpa Natsu sadari, ia tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu dan…

GUBRAK!

Natsu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan confetti-confetti yang ia bawa terlempar entah kemana.

"OI, SALAMANDER! KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT DONG!" teriak seseorang yang menjadi korban penginjakan tersebut. Siapa lagi yang selalu memanggil Natsu dengan sebutan Salamander selain Gajeel.

"Berisik kau, besi aneh. Itu salahmu sendiri duduk sembarangan!" balas Natsu panas.

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Gajeel ikutan panas.

"Haahh~ mulai lagi," keluh para anggota guild. Gray yang _sweatdrop_ langsung melirik Erza, sang Titania pembawa kedamaian (?).

"Ne, Erza, kau tidak mau menghentikan mere-... ERZA?" teriak Gray shock saat melihat Erza asyik memahat es berbentuk… Jellal.

Para anggota guild serentak menoleh ke arah Erza saat mendengar teriakan Gray termasuk Natsu dan Gajeel yang hampir melakukan pertempuran untuk mengetahui ada gerangan apakah yang membuat penyihir es ini berteriak.

"ERZA?" serentak semua berteriak shock (kecuali Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy dan Charle) saat melihat Erza memahat patung es berbentuk Jellal.

Erza yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh dengan polosnya seakan-akan ia tidak mendengar teriakan supersonic (?) yang dilancarkan anggota guild barusan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Erza dengan polosnya.

"E-Erza-_san_, a-apa kau sadar apa yang kau buat de-dengan es itu?" tanya Levy terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja," jawab Erza tersenyum senang.

"HA?" semua kembali shock dengan jawaban Erza. Serius kalo dia beneran sadar sudah membuat Jellal versi es?

"Pesta tahun baru kali ini pasti akan semakin meriah karena aku sudah membuat lambang Fairy Tail dengan karyaku sendi-," Erza langsung memucat begitu menyadari bahwa es yang dipahatnya bukanlah berbentuk lambang Fairy Tail melainkan…

"JELLAL?"

"Akhirnya dia sadar juga," komentar Gray _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi Erza seperti baru sadar dari kesurupan (?).

"Ke-ke-kenapa Jellal ada di sini?" Erza masih tidak sadar bahwa yang ada di depannya hanyalah sebuah patung es.

"A-ano… Erza. Itu cuma patung es berbentuk Jellal," kata Lucy mengingatkan.

"Eh?" wajah Erza merona mendengarnya. Itu berarti ia sudah membuat patung es berbentuk Jellal tanpa ia sadari.

"Wah~ wah~ wah~ sepertinya sang Titania kita sedang merindukan pangerannya nih," komentar Cana dengan nada jahil.

"A-a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Erza gugup dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sudahlah, Erza. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi. Kami tau hubunganmu dengan Jellal cukup dekat dalam artian lebih dari 'teman'," Gray menyeringai.

"A-a-aku…" wajah Erza menguap saking malunya.

"Woaaa~ Erza! Kau habis disiram air panas ya? Wajahmu terlihat merah dan menguap," ujar Natsu tanpa dosa.

Twitch! Dahi Erza berkedut antara marah, malu dan kesal menjadi satu.

"MATI KAU, NATSU!" teriak Erza melancarkan serangannya.

BUAGH!

"GYAAAAA~!" dalam sekejap, Natsu terlempar entah kemana.

"Hooo~," semua bertepuk tangan dengan pertunjukan (?) Erza barusan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sisanya, silahkan kalian saja yang mengerjakannya," dengan santai Erza pun pergi keluar meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Semua terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

"HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? CEPAT KERJA SANA!" teriak Makarov.

"Ha-hai'~!" semua anggota ngacir ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Berhubung para anggota guild (minus Natsu yang terlempar entah kemana) sedang sibuk, kita lihat tokoh utama fic ini yaitu Je- uhm… maksudnya Erza. Ia tengah berjalan ke arah bukit kecil, di mana terdapat aliran sungai kecil dan juga beberapa pohon untuk berteduh maupun relaksasi. Saat ia berjalan mendekati pohon favoritnya (di mana terdapat tulisan 'Jellal love Erza'. Aih~ so sweet banget. =/w/=), ia mendengar sebuah lirik lagu aneh.

"_Daripada sakit hati~ lebih baik sakit gigi ini~~ biar tak mengapa~"_

Senandung entah-itu-siapa yang menyanyikan lagu dangdutan lawas terdengar oleh Erza.

GUBRAK! JLEB!

Erza terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan juga sekaligus merasakan sesuatu menancap dijantungnya dengan aura madesu yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Lagu ini… seperti tengah menyindirku dan juga… norak," gumam Erza lemas dengan aura suram seraya bangkit dari insiden jatuhnya barusan.

"_Rela~ rela~ rela aku relakan~. Rela~ rela~ rela aku biarkan~"_

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB

Semakin lama semakin banyak saja yang Erza rasakan tengah menusuk jantungnya.

"Kenapa kehidupan cintaku harus seperti ini?" gumam Erza meratapi nasibnya sambil bersandar di pohon kesayangannya. TxT

"Memangnya kehidupan cintamu seperti apa?"

"Eh?" Erza terkejut dengan suara yang menurutnya familiar. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari siapa sang pemilik suara tersebut. Apakah itu…

"Sepertinya aku terlalu berhalusinasi. Mana mungkin itu suara Jellal. Dia kan tidak mungkin ada di sini," Erza kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya barusan yaitu… pundung meratapi nasibnya.

"Itu memang suaraku, Erza."

Lagi. Erza mendengar suara (yang menurutnya) Jellal lagi. Tapi… ia tidak melihat siapapun di sekitar sini.

"Ugh… kepalaku pusing. Aku terlalu banyak berhalusinasi mendengar suara Jellal. Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau begini terus," Erza sedikit memijit keningnya saking stressnya.

Sreek~!

Terdengar suara mencurigakan yang berasal dari atasnya, Erza langsung bangkit memasang posisi waspada.

"Siapa itu?" teriak Erza pada entah siapa itu.

"Ini ak- hu-huwaaa~ gusrak! Gusrak! Brugh!" sesuatu berwarna biru terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari atas pohon. Erza terbelalak kaget plus _sweatdrop_ dengan penampakan barusan.

"_Ita-ta-tai~_," ringis benda- err… sepertinya harus diralat karena yang jatuh itu adalah makhluk hidup berupa seorang pria berambut biru yang terlihat familiar oleh Erza.

"J-Jellal?" orang yang dipanggil Jellal langsung menoleh pada Erza yang tengah shock.

"Tentu saja aku Jellal. Memangnya kau kira siapa? Natsu?" ujar Jellal agak kesal. Sejak tadi ia berbicara tapi selalu dianggap cuma halusinasi oleh Erza.

"K-kenapa kau ada di-di sini?" tanya Erza gugup dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Jellal terdiam sejenak dan menatap Erza dengan sangat dalam.

"Karena aku… ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Jellal dengan nada pelan dan tersenyum lembut. Mau tidak mau, ucapan Jellal barusan membuat jantung Erza berdebar-debar.

Suasana hening terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Debar jantung mereka seakan menjadi musik alam yang paling indah. Pandangan mata saling bertemu memperlihatkan bagaimana rindunya mereka pada orang yang dihadapannya. Scene yang sangat romantis menurut kalian bukan? Yah~ setidaknya sebelum…

"Are… sepertinya tadi aku merasa namaku disebut. Ini di mana ya?" ujar Natsu yang entah muncul darimana. Sepertinya pukulan Erza terlalu kuat hingga ia terlempar cukup jauh.

Natsu celingak celinguk memperhatikan daerah sekitar hingga ia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah yang dikenalnya.

"Howaaa~ Erza! Sedang apa kau di sini?" teriak Natsu dari jauh.

Reaksi Erza? Mematung begitu mendengar suara Natsu.

Reaksi Jellal? Ikutan mematung bareng Erza.

Lain reaksi, lain juga isi pikiran mereka.

'_Dasar Natsu bodoh! Kenapa ia muncul disaat scene romantisku antara Jellal sedang berlangsung sih? Kan jarang-jarang dapat bertemu Jellal dengan suasana seromantis ini,'_ batin Erza kesal.

Itu pikiran Erza, bagaimana dengan pikiran Jellal ya?

'_SALAMANDER BODOH! MANIAK API! GO TO HELL SAJA SANA! KAU MENGGANGGU PERTEMUAN INDAHKU DENGAN ERZA!'_ batin Jellal yang mati-matian menahan emosinya.

Aww~ pasangan yang so sweet~ sekali. Isi pikiran mereka hampir sama. Apakah ini yang disebut chemistry?

Lari Natsu! Lari! Sebelum kau dijadikan sate naga (?) oleh Erza dan Jellal.

Natsu pun berlari. Tapi… bukannya menjauhi tempat Erza dan Jellal berada, ia malah menghampirinya.

"Erza! Ayo bertarung denganku! Waa~ ada Jellal juga. Baiklah, aku akan melawan kalian berdu-,"

"DASAR PENGGANGGU!" teriak Erza dan Jellal bersamaan sambil melancarkan serangan ke arah Natsu yang belum sempat bereaksi.

BUAGH!

"GYAAAA! Ting!"

Naas sekali nasibmu, Natsu. Sudah dua kali kau diterbangkan hanya dengan satu pukulan. Pertama oleh Erza, kedua oleh Jellal dan tentu saja Erza tentunya. Berdo'alah semoga tidak ada yang ketiga. _Pray for_ Natsu. *plak*

"Natsu benar-benar pengganggu," ujar Erza kesal.

"Itu benar. Mengganggu waktu pertemuan indah kita saja," timpal Jellal.

"Eh?" wajah Erza merona mendengar perkataan Jellal. Dan sepertinya Jellal juga menyadari 'arti' perkataannya barusan.

"Je-Jellal, ma-maksudnya?" tanya Erza gugup.

Jellal mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk dengan kaku.

"Err… sebenarnya aku… ri-"

"JELLAL!" teriak suara perempuan yang tidak asing. Jellal dan Erza serentak menoleh pada sumber suara. Seorang wanita berambut pink yang dikenal sebagai Meredy.

"Meredy, ada apa?" tanya Jellal bingung saat meredy menghampirinya.

"Anda dipanggil kakek kurcaci (?) untuk menemuinya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting," kata Meredy.

"Humm… begitu ya. Aku akan segera kesana. Maafkan aku, Erza. Nanti kita lanjutkan," kata Jellal.

"Tentu," jawab Erza tersenyum miris.

"Sampai nanti. Ayo, Meredy," Jellal pun pergi dan Meredy mengikutinya.

"Sampai nanti di pesta, Erza-_san_," kata Meredy mengerlingkan matanya seperti tanda isyarat seraya mengikuti kembali Jellal.

"Eh? Pesta?" ucap Erza bingung.

.

.

Di guild Fairy Tail.

"Ehem! Apa semua anggota sudah berkumpul?" tanya Makarov sang master Fairy Tail diatas panggung.

"BELUUM! ERZA BELUM DATANG!" teriak semua anggota kompak. Tau aja cuma Erza yang belum datang. Natsu? Sepertinya karena pukulan tadi ia justru mendarat kembali ke Fairy Tail.

"Ada apa kalian memanggilku?" Terdengar suara yang terkesan suram. Serentak semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"GIEEEEE~ ERZA!" teriak semua orang shock dengan penampakan orang yang terlihat tidak ingin hidup.

"E-Erza-_san_ kenapa?" tanya Wendy khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Wendy" jawab Erza tersenyum tipis dan seraya duduk di tempat tersedia.

Semua kembali fokus ke Makarov. Tidak ada yang berani bertanya lagi pada Erza.

Erza tertunduk lesu dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan diatas meja.

_'Apa aku bisa bertemu Jellal lagi atau tidak? Masa-masa indahku bersama Jellal… musnah,'_ batin Erza menangis dalam hati karena sejak ia berduaan dengan Jellal selalu saja ada pengganggu.

"Baiklah. Pesta tahun baru ini akan sedikit berbeda karena kita mengundang beberapa master guild yang akan ikut memeriahkan acara ini. Pertama dari Blue Pegasus, Master Bob," panggil Makarov mempersilahkan.

Master Bob pun muncul sambil berdadah ria ala unipers (?) gadungan.

"Haloo~ pria-pria tampan dan manis, muach," sapa Master Bob sambil memberikan kiss bye pada penonton. Semua pria langsung merasakan mual massal terutama Natsu dan Gray.

"Selanjutnya dari Lamia Scale, Master Obaa Babasaama," ucap Makarov lagi. Muncullah nenek tua dengan sanggul yang kelihatan lebih besar dari kepalanya.

"Yo!" sapa Obaa dengan gaya anak sok cool.

GUBRAK! Semua yang menonton langsung bergubrak massal.

Makarov mulai menyebut beberapa guild beserta masternya.

"Baiklah, ini guild terakhir. Bisa dibilang guild ini baru resmi sekitar beberapa minggu lalu tapi yah kupanggilkan saja," kata Makarov seperti tidak niat.

"Guild Crime Sorcière…"

"Eh!" Erza langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Jellal Fernandes," kata Makarov akhirnya.

"HIEEEEE~!" semua serentak berteriak mendengar nama Jellal. Bersamaan dengan itu Jellal naik ke atas panggung.

Jellal memandang sekitarnya untuk mencari seseorang yang dicarinya. Saat ia menemukannya orang yang dicarinya tengah memandangnya, ia sedikit melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah nan lembut.

Serentak semua menoleh pada Erza karena siapa lagi yang mendapatkan senyuman dari mantan pangeran tersebut.

Erza hanya terpaku dengan rona merah melihatnya tanpa menyadari bahwa semua orang tengah melihatnya. Cana langsung menyenggol Erza.

"Hei, Titania. Sepertinya pangeranmu menjemputmu tuh," goda Cana dengan suara cukup keras untuk didengar semua orang.

"CIEEEE~!" semua orang kecuali para master berseru ria. Wajah Erza dan Jellal merah padam mendengar godaan tersebut.

"Hohoho~ cinta anak muda," kata Master Bob.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, perayaan malam tahun baru dimulai. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan perayaan Fantasia. Tapi… pas tengah malam nanti akan ada acara yang sedikit berbeda.

"KITA MULAI ACARA UTAMANYA!" seru Makarov.

"YEAY~! TIGA… DUA… SATU…" seru semua or

DOORR! DOORR! DOORR!

Bunyi letusan kembang api menggema di langit malam.

"HAPPY NEW YEAAAAR!"

"KITA MULAI PESTANYA!" seru Natsu bersemangat.

Bersamaan dengan itu mulai terdengar musik yang mengalun lembut namun bersemangat. Para pria mulai mengajak para wanita berdansa.

Ya! Inilah yang berbeda. Pesta tahun baru mereka rayakan dengan acara pesta dansa.

"Hei, Wendy! Mau menari bersama?" tawar Natsu.

"Tentu, Natsu-_san_," kata Wendy menerimanya dan mulai berjalan bersama Natsu ke arah kerumunan orang yang berdansa.

"Charle, m-mau menari bersamaku?" tanya Happy gugup. Charle memandang Happy dengan tatapan tajam tapi 3 detik kemudian ia memasang wajah tersenyum tipis.

"Untuk hari ini aku terima tawaranmu. Ayo, Happy," kata Charle. Happy tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"_Haik_!" jawab Happy bahagia.

"A-ano… Gajeel-_kun_. Mau berdansa bersama?" tawar levy malu-malu.

"Kedengarannya bagus. Ayo," kata Gajeel. Levy tersenyum senang.

"Levy-_chan~_," Jet dan Drog langsung patah hati.

"Lucy, mau berdansa denganku?" tawar Loki entah muncul darimana. Lucy _sweatdrop_ dengan kemunculan Loki.

"Lagi-lagi kau keluar seenaknya. Tapi… baiklah," kata Lucy.

"Mau berdansa?" tawar Gray pada Juvia. Juvia langsung berdebar tidak karuan dengan ajakan Gray barusan.

"De-dengan senang hati, Gray-_sama_," ucap Juvia senang.

Erza mengeluh napas lelah. Ia sedikit Iri dengan pasangan-pasangan yang mulai berdansa. Ia pun pergi dari tempat itu menuju tempat dimana ia bisa menyendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

.

Erza kini hanya bisa duduk tenang dipinggir sungai di sudut terpencil desa dengan ditemani beberapa kunang-kunang sebagai penerang.

"Erza."

Erza tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Jellal!"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Jellal.

"Menyendiri," jawab Erza.

"Mau berdansa?" tawar Jellal. Erza tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tentu. Tapi tidak ada musik," kata Erza.

"Anggap saja suara makhluk malam sebagai musik alam," kata Jellal. Erza tersenyum mendengarnya.

Perlahan-lahan, tangan mereka mulai bertautan, dan mulai sedikit berdekatan. Langkah demi langkah mereka aturkan.

"Jellal, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Erza.

"Tentu." Jawab Jellal.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi siang?" tanya Erza. Jellal tersentak kaget dan sedetik kemudian langsung menatap Erza dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu."

DEG! Jantung Erza seakan-akan ingin meledak mendengarnya. Ia tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang merah padam dan juga panas.

"Aku juga… merindukanmu," kata Erza malu.

"Aku tau," jawab Jellal.

Mereka kembali berdansa dengan suara musik alam. Seakan-akan dunia milik mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya… ada yang ingin kukatakan padamua." Kata Jellal membuka suara.

"Apa itu?" tanya Erza.

Jellal menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Erza dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Aku tau bahwa aku salah. Aku tau bahwa dosaku sepertinya tidak bisa terampuni. Aku juga tau bahwa aku sudah terlalu terjerumus dalam pekatnya kegelapan tapi…" Jellal menggantungkan kata-katanya dan tertunduk lesu

"Tapi… apa?" tanya Erza.

"Erza…" Jellal menatap Erza lurus. "Bolehkan aku mencintaimu dengan diriku yang sudah terjerumus dalam kegelapan dengan kau yang berdiri di jalan cahaya?"

Wajah Erza merona dan jantugnya berdebar-debar.

"Jellal…"

"Aku tau bahwa aku memang tidak pantas menerimanya tapi… apakah aku masih ada kesempatan?" tanya jellal lagi.

Tanpa Erza sadari, airmatanya mulai mengalir dan secepat kilat ia langsung memeluk Jellal.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku menerimanya!" jawab Erza menangis namun juga senang. Akhirnya takdir cintanya membawanya pada orang yang dicintainya yaitu… Jellal.

Jellal tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Erza, "Terima kasih."

Dan dimalam tahun baru itu menjadi awal bagi Erza dan Jellal dimana perasaan mereka saling bersambut. Dalam keheningan malam yang sepi, perasaan dua insan mulai bersatu.

Tahun baru, kehidupan baru dan… mulainya kisah cinta yang baru.

**The End**

AAARGH~! GAJE NAN ABAL SANGAT! DX

Berniat tinggalin review? Q_Q

.

** Cute Smile**

** Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
